


Aus Meiner Haut [Art]

by PjCole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Digital Art, Dressing Room, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: Art for the wonderful fic by Withinmelove about Peter exploring crossdressing and his drag persona Spatzi. This art is when she first dresses in full drag and see's herself in the mirror.





	Aus Meiner Haut [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> I am so delighted that I got to work with this wonderful author and got inspired to create this art. The lace detailing took me a full 10 hours and I am endlessly proud of the result. Thank you for giving me chance to draw something I never would have come up with myself.

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aus Meiner Haut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828336) by [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove)
  * [Aus Meiner Haut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828336) by [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove)




End file.
